The front portion of a cable is terminated to a device such as a connector by stripping away the jacket to expose grounded braiding or foil within the jacket, and to expose wires that can be extended to contacts and be soldered or otherwise connected thereto. A polymer material is molded around the cable and its wires, and around a rearwardly extending length of cable for strain relief. In some applications, the cable is repeatedly pulled and moved up and down and or from side to side. This can result in the cable jacket pulling out of the sheet metal strain relief device and the molded material while breaking off the wires. Metal retainers are often used to prevent pullout and break-off but pullout and break-off still occur. A connector which increased the reliability of holding of the cable against pullout and which increased strain relief to reduce the possibility of cable jacket breakage from fatigue, in a simple manner, would be of value.